Height Issues
by this-recurring-dream
Summary: James discovers an issue betwixt he and Lily, and resolves to fix it.


Disclaimer- I have nothing to do with Harry Potter OR his Parents. They are JKR's, for which I applaud her.

"Hey, Lily! What's going on?"

Lily looked up at James. He was easily a head and a half taller than her, something she was reminded of as she leaned back to look into his face.

"Not much. Why do you feel the need to ask?"

James beamed at her uninterested voice. "Because I want to know what's up with you. Because I _care_."

She snorted. "What you _care_ about is if I'm busy Friday night, or the rest of my life. And yes, I am."

James pouted. "Doing what?"

"Avoiding you."

The smile was back on his face. "Well, that's a waste of time. You might as well give in and go out with me."

"Never, James." Lily swung her bag over her shoulder and turned to go down the corridor. At the last second, James swung his arms up to trap her in a hug. However, with reflexes almost as toned as his own, she ducked and sauntered down the corridor.

"Goodbye, James."

He grinned lopsidedly at her back. "Lily."

-----------------------------------------------------

Lily led a jubilant period of Charms, amazed at her brilliant escape. After History of Magic and Arithmancy, her amusement began to wear off as she focused more on her assignments. Still, she hadn't seen being 5'0 as a blessing, especially in a magnificently proportioned medieval castle. Last period of the day was a Free Period; she thought she would work on a chart for Transfiguration.

James, however, was having a bemused, yet frustrating, afternoon. He couldn't think of a way to get Lily back. There was no way to use his height to his advantage. Well, what _did_ he have to his advantage? Height, strength, charm and dashing good looks. Grinning he pushed the last two away. Height and strength…he thought of an idea.

----------------------------------------------------

Lily was making her way to dinner when James appeared in front of her. She blinked.

"Oh, James, hello." The happy, proud feeling was back. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go down to-"

James interrupted. "Dinner?" He was a bit close now, and as he spoke, he took steps even closer. As they were about five inches apart, she was forced to take steps back. "Ah, yes. Well, Lily, you see, I have to talk to you about something."

"Oh- oh really?" she cleared her throat. "What?" Lily was a bit nervous, a wall was fast approaching and people were glancing at them.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk about our…issues."

"What issues? Haven't I cleared them up?"

James laughed. "No, no. Not this one. Our _height _issues."

"…Oh. I don't see how they're a problem, you're tall, I'm short."

He smiled. "Maybe I can make it so we see…eye to eye?"

Lily had nothing more to do than gasp as James, lightning quick, grabbed her upper arms and hoisted her into the air so they were on eye level. She sputtered "James! Let me go! NOW!"

He cackled quietly. "No, not yet. Eye, to eye."

James touched his forehead to hers and stared into her wide bright green eyes. As she blinked, her eyelashes brushed against his. He sighed. "A butterfly kiss." Then he smirked and whispered "Allow me to return the favor."

Lily's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "James," came out in a puff of air before he kissed her. In its previous shocked state, her mouth was soft, and, to James' amusement, stayed that way. After a second more of light kissing, he set her down again. He smiled softly as she swayed on her feet, a confused look furrowing her brow.

"Glad you could see things my way." James passed by her just as Lily regained reality. Poor boy didn't see her eyes flare, didn't see her spin. Didn't see her foot come up until he was in the air.

Lily drew herself up as tall as possible. "I like to think I'm the _perfect_ height!"

James blinked the stinging sensation from his eyes and turned. "Yes, Lily love, the _perfect_ height."

With a mischievous smirk, she strode off to dinner.

-----------------------------------------------------

Okay, I really hope you like it! i just had to get in one story before 2007! Sorry if anything isn't to your liking, ie Lily's height, her having a Free Period last, or whatever. Plus I suck at grammar. Thanks for Reading, Please take time to Review!


End file.
